PeterTris Lemons!
by lynchlera
Summary: I am a huge fan of divergent,so I decided to write a Petris fanfic!It's my first fanfic so don't judge me r those who don't like Petris,don't read EASE REVIEW AND READ! -lynchlera
1. Chapter 1

DIVERGENT

Tris POV

I became Dauntless!I'm Dauntless now!I _look_ at Peter and I see what I never thought I would was _smiling,_even though _I _ranked ...I need to think more about it...Just after 3 minutes or so,Peter looked at _me_ and smiled_ really wide_.It looked like his face hurt really MY FUCKING GOD!WHAT WAS _THAT?!Peter_ can't actually like me,can he?There is a lot of reasons why he DOESN'T like me:we are enemies,he _threw_ me over the _chasm,he_ beat the shit out of me,calls me Stiff and almost murdered _what_ I see in his eyes surprises and shocks me at once.I see care,warmth and love._Love?_Thank God he feels the the hell?Did I just admitted I liked Peter?Of all people,Peter?My worst enemy?Oh just gets weirder by each second I argue with myself in my everyone happily babbles and leaves the training room (AN-training room,right?ps-I'm not AN person,so there won't be or gonna be only a bit of AN's).I stand there for about 2 minutes before I notice what Peter stands beside me and stares at me."Why are you still here,plus staring at me?"-I ask Peter,but I didn't expect him to answer me."And you,why are you here?"-he asks,avoiding my other question."I'm here because I was deeply in thought before I was rudely interrupted and don't avoid my question,why are you keep staring at me?"-I ask."I was staring at you because I like you Tris!You are beautiful,gorgeous,sweet,nice,very hot,selfless girl"-he answers.I am shocked,not so much though,I suspected it,but never imagined it was I catch him staring at me.I feel warm when he looks at me."Congrats,by the way"-Peter congratulated Peter just congratulated me?Even though he is 3rd (3rd,right?I don't remember...Sorry if it's wrong).I just hugged _Peter_.What did you do Tris?He hugged me then I did unexpected.I kissed Peter.I licked his lower lip and Peter opened his mouth for me to explore.I gladly explore his mouth,lick every inch where I could about 2 minutes of exploring Peter's mouth we both break for air at the same 30 seconds of sucking air,Peter leans in and licks my bottom lip.I decide to tease him a bit,so I don't open my mouth for 1 minute of trying,and ending with nothing,Peter started made a puppy dog face,which I couldn't resist to,so I lean into him,but let Peter kiss came from Erudite,so he is started kissing forcefully,he licked my bottom lip,I gladly open my mouth,and we kiss for a little about a minute,we brake off for suck air in like crazy,desperate to ,I decide to lean and kiss Peter.I lick his bottom lip,asking for entrance,which he gives me gladly.I shove my tongue into Peter's mouth and explore it one more little kiss,turns into make out ,too soon for my taste licked my bottom lip I let him in anyway,I don't think my brain even functioned,then his hands,soon land on my butt,but I really don't care,'cuz I'm enjoying this,how I'm enjoying this!The best moment of my life,at least for heated make out session,I said "Petey,we don't have a place right now,so let's continue this tommorow?Ok?"."Yea,that"-Peter said as he scratched the back of his head."Yea,let's continue tomorrow,but get the apartment next to mine"-Petey said with a grin spread across his face."Yes,I'll get the one next to yours"-I replied with a huge smirk on my face."We probably should get going,our friends would get suspicious"-I broke the silence."So,we are a thing?"-Peter asked,shyly."Do you want us to be?"-I ask."Yeahhh"-Petey says after a second,he realizes what he said that out loud and blushed crimson red,a second later we went to the transfer dorm.

The next day.

"Hey,Petey"-I say to Peter once he wakes up."Petey?"-he asks me."Yeah,like it or not?I won't be mad,promise"-I babble as he smiles at me."Everyone is already out,so we can make out for a little?"-Petey-bear asks me carefully trying to read my expression,but I only smiled and nodded.I leaned in and kissed .First I licked his lower lip for entrance,and he opened his mouth quickly.I sweetly shove my tongue in.I explore to me already known ,how I loved his mouth...Then Petey-bear licked my lower lip.I opened my mouth as quickly as I can,and give him access to my 'not-so-bad-mouth'.He licked every centimeter of my mouth.I really loved feeling his tongue inside my Peter moved his hands to my butt.I said nothing,but kissed him smiled widely into the kiss."Tris,please say when you are uncomfortable,I won't be mad,I like you too much"-Peter says in the most caring voice I ever heard coming out of his mouth."I am comfortable,but I have a fear of intimacy"-I say as quiet as I can,but he still hears immediately pulls his hands off my butt."No,Peter"-I say sternly."I liked your hands that way"-I say,without any fear to my just smiled as wide as galaxy is and kissed me.I really enjoyed his hands on my butt ._What the hell?_I ask myself,but don't find any answer for just kiss for awhile."Come on,Petey-bear,we are going to choose our apartments ,right now"-I say as calm as I can,but honestly I can't wait to overcome my fear of intimacy with him!I so excited!Peter's smile widened,if that's even possible.I love his smile.I also love the real Peter I just admitted I _loved _Peter?I guess I did,but I won't admit it to Petey for a little while.

**SO,HOW WAS THAT?MY FIRST FANFIC!PLEASE DON'T JUDGE REALLY HARSH IF YOU THINK IT'S BAD.I ALSO WANNA SAY NOT TO WRITE MEAN,HARSH REVIEWS FOR MY FANFIC.I KNOW,I KNOW,I SAID REVIEW,BUT PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN!MY FIRST,FANFIC,REMEMBER?SO,BASICALLY JUST POINT OUT MISTAKES AND STUFF YOU DIDN'T LIKE,MAYBE TO MAKE IT LONGER,OR WRITE IT A LITTLE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT (PLEASE!),WRITE WHAT YOU REALLY LIKED AND I'LL TRY TO PUT IT ON MY OTHER IF YOU DIDN'T LIKED SOMETHING,WROTE ABOUT IT APPROPRIATELY,I WILL TRY TO WRITE IT BY YOUR ,FINALLY I WILL WRITE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS WHEN I RUN OUT OF MY OWN.I WILL WRITE AN'S LIKE THIS AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER,SO YOU BETTER READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS SOME OF MY CHAPTER CONTESTS,I WILL EDIT THE BEST I LIKED AND POST YOUR NAME (USERNAME) IN MY CHAPTER (WROTE BY YOU) TO CONGRATULATE YOU,AND SAY MY THANKS FOR IDEA,ALSO I WILL POST ALL USERNAMES OF PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME THEIR ,IF YOU DIDN'T WIN IN COMPETITION LIKE THIS,I PROBABLY SAVED YOU CHAPTER FOR LATER.I WILL DO THIS CONTESTS ONCE IN AWHILE,MAYBE ONCE A I WILL ALSO DO CHARACTER YOU WRITE YOUR IDEAS OF NEW CHARACTER IN PM (PRIVATE MESSAGING).I WON'T DO CHARACTER CONTEST AS OFTEN AS I WILL DO CHAPTER THE CHAPTER CONTEST AND CHARACTER CONTEST AND WHATEVER CONTESTS I WILL HAVE IN MIND:PLEASE PM ME,DO NOT WRITE IN REVIEW,BECAUSE PEOPLE CAN BE MEAN SOMETIMES AND STEAL YOUR IDEAS.I DID NOT STEAL MY IDEA.M RATED YOU HATE PETER AND TRIS SHIPPERS,GIVE IT A TRY OR DON'T READ IT AT TIME IS INDIANA MY PANCAKES AND LOVE YA ALL FOR READING THIS!BTW I'M RUSSIAN,SO DON'T JUDGE MY SPELLING.I LIVE IN US FOR 2 YEARS NOW,HERE COMES THE 3RD ONE!ALSO WRITE YOUR REQUESTS!(PM,REMEMBER!)I WILL WRITE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I'LL HAVE 2 REVIEWS (DON'T CARE IF FROM THE SAME PERSON)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**lynchlera**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris POV

Me and Peter go to the cafeteria hand in walk in with our hands clenched 's head turns our way,and half of the cafeteria have wide eyes.I just smile and peck Petey on the walk to the table my friends sit on,feeling Molly's and Drew's cold gaze's on my friends look at us and our hands in looks like he could kill Peter here and now._Jealous?_No!Four can't be jealous of us,only angry at Peter as a friend,because he almost killed my friends hate Peter,but they are also scared of I _love_ Peter,and I won't let anybody ruin this speaks first "Is it a dare?"."No, 's not a dare,me and Peter are dating"-I say as calm as I can."Since when?"-Christina pipes in."Since yeasterday"-I smile wide as I say also can't hold back his smile.I lean in and kiss him hard on the lips.I lick his bottom lip,asking for entrance,yet again he obliges and opens his mouth.I gently massage his tongue with Petey-bear licked my bottom lip,and of course I open my explore each other's mouth's and it feels really ,I love kissing worst enemy became my go get our breakfast as fast as we can after our little make out we grab some eggs and backon,plus 2 huge pieces of Dauntless cake,we have to come we sit down like nothing happened,but everyone from our table thinks otherwise,because their mouth's still hanging open and they at us in shock,like they never seen someone making out in front of them,like they don't do it every day.I laugh and say "Close your mouth's or you will catch flies".After that they quickly close their mouth's still in just has one word written on his face 'jealous'.Why would Four be jealous?Oh,no , can't like me!Whatever,I'm with Peter now,so I don't care.I never actually _cared _about were always just and Peter finish our breakfast in 10 minutes,and as we go to throw our trash away _together_,Molly's and Drew's ugly faces approach ,_no_.I though nothing could make this day go wrong,but boy,I was they stand right in front of us,Molly smiles with one of her ugliest 's the only smile she has,I think and mentally high five myself for a good ,it wasn't actually a was just a skinny little boy.I can't even call him a you will say 'You also look like 12 year old'.Not anymore.I changed so much since the training started,I gained muscle,I even have a 6-pack,I also became prettier and taller,my curves grew A LOT,and my butt became rounder.I loved how I look every guy in Dauntless compound asked me out,even the ones who have girlfriends.I'm not even close to ugly _now_.Peter improved too,not that he was ugly,no,he have as much muscle as Four does,how do I know about Four? he has nice hair now,not greasy at ,Peter became more manly and selfless.I love what I changed him like this.I must've blocked out,because Peter was tapping on my shoulder gently.I smiled at Molly and Drew and grabbed Petey's hand,as we walked back to ou table."What was that?"-Zeke asked."Just blocked out"-I reply."No,not _smiled_ at _Molly and Drew_"-he says like I just broke a record,which noone could break for hundreds of Eric barked as loud as he can "Listen up,new Dauntless members!Today you will be choosing your jobs _and_ apartments".And the choices begun...

**SO,HOW WAS THAT?I ALSO WANT TO ADD A NEW CHARACTER IN 4TH OR 5TH ,WRITE ME YOUR IDEAS.I WILL MAKE UP A NAME MYSELF,YOU JUST HAVE TO PM ME THIS:**

***GENDER **

***AGE**

***TRANSFER/DAUNTLESS BORN**

***CHARACTERISTICS,LIKE:EYE COLOR,HAIR COLOR,HOW LOOKS AND BLAH,BLAH,BLAH**

***GOOD/BAD**

***INTERESTS**

**I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT,BUT I REALLY WANNA SPEND FRIDAY READING FANFICS AND DOING MY FRENCH VE YA ALL PANCAKES!**

**YOUR TRULY,**

**lynchlera**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris POV

I think over,and over it actually happening?!Logically,I will choose first...Stop it,Erudite!Eric clears his throat,and barks,scary like when he sees everyone looks at him with horror on their faces,he smiles,probably accomplishing his mission on making all Dauntless be scared of pathetic."Tris"-he says,spitting out my ,hate him.I quickly stand up and head to the moves,leaving the smell of alcohol behind.I almost gag on the smell.I look at the lis of jobs are:

** leader in training (1 person)**

** ambassador of factions (1 person)**

** trainers (4 people)-2 for Dauntless borns,2 for transfers**

** for entertainment (3 people)**

** 's (2 people)**

** artist (5 people)**

** designer (1 person)**

** in a shop (2 people)**

** tatoo's (10 people)**

** /Acrtress's (2 people)**

** cleaners (9 people)**

** makers (3 people)**

** guard (1 person)**

** (3 people)**

** (5 people)**

** (5 people)**

** (1 person)**

** /All Dauntless compouns cleaner (1 person)**

** picker from the Chasm,if no work cleaning after pets in the pet store (2 people)**

** guards (3 people)**

7 that's what Christina really wants.I know is 4th.I write my name next to faction ambassador and cross it off,because it needs to be only one walks up next,as his name been chose Dauntless leader in he walks off,Peter's fists clench together.I knew he wanted this job,but Uri wanted it more.I know it,he was babbling about it since initiation started.I give Peter,who sits next to me a long,deep he smiles into.I squeeze his hand,telling him there is so many choices left and he just after that,Peter's name is called,because he is 3rd.I wish him stands up and hurries off to the thinks fast,I see him write his name,but I'm too far to see if he crossed the job off.I don't see what he walks up to me and whispers in my ear "I know you were too far to see what I chose,you will have to work up for it later".His whisper is so seductive,I feel how I'm going wet from his seductive ,I really want him,now.I can't just sit here.I kiss him hard on the lips and break off when Christina's name is called.I watch her carefully.

Peter POV

Tris kisses me hard after I wisper in her ear in the best seductive voice I could worked,I guess.i love her lips on mine!Ugh!She makes my member takes a lot of effort to sit only now I realise,I love this girl.I gently take her hand in mine and draw circles on is so focused,because it's Christina's 've been best friends since they met on the train and Christina helped her you,Christina,for not letting Trissy over here,fall.I also start to ,it's kind of obvious,because she loves clothes so much,she goes shopping almost every day.I turn my head and study Tris's chenged a lot since she jumped on that is the list what changed in Tris,she only changed in a good way:

** became prettier **

** hair grew longer**

** curves grew A LOT **

** ass became more round**

** is taller (almost as tall as me)**

** has long legs**

** eyes became more striking without makeup **

** is the hottest girl in the compound (almost all guys in the compound with or without a girlfriend hitted on her,she declined all of them)**

** more feisty (I love it)**

** more seductive**

I love Tris Prior.I realise what Christina chose as I expected,Clothes chose training Dauntless ,other Tris's friend,chose tatoo artist.

**I WILL WRITE THE REST OF THE NAMES AND WHAT JOBS THEY CHOSE.I KNOW IT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE,BUT THERE SHOULD BE SOME FOR T OR 'S MY I HATE MOLLY,DREW AND AL FOR WHAT THEY DID TO TRISSY-POO,SO THEY ALL WILL GE T AHORRIBLE JOBS,I PROMISE.I8 HAVE TO THINK OF A ,JOBS THEY CHOOSE...AND THE REST OF THE ,IN THE NEXT CHAPTER,THEY WILL PROBABLY HAVE LEMON!FINALLY!IT WILL BE THE HOTTEST LEMON,I'VE EVER TRUST ME,I READ A LOT OF CONTEST IS STILL ON UNTILL SEPTEMBER 12TH!LOVE YA ALL,PANCAKES!**

**YOUR TRULY,**

**lynchlera**


End file.
